That V Line
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: do you really need one?
1. Chapter 1

Truth be told, Caitlin Snow was rather excited to meet three new versions of Harrison Wells that had been his friends for months now. She was curious of the all the differences and similarities she could find and whether they would be just as overbearing like the man himself. She still found funny the expression she spotted on his face when she told him she wanted to go see them with him. Poor guy was probably jealous to which she quickly assured him that he was the one and only Harry Wells for her and she didn't want to date his doppelgangers, no matter how charming they might be. Maybe in the end she should lose the 'charming', she decided, still seeing him slightly on edge as he activated the holograms and they waited for the men to show up.

So far the thinking cap hadn't proven itself enough and after the accident Harry had had in the time vault – Caitlin still wasn't over that – she absolutely prevented him from ever wearing it again. That was also the moment she couldn't help but reveal her true feelings for him. In fact, it was a blessing in disguise since he happened to feel the same way, but he was afraid. Now, after quite a rocky start, they were finally dating, but they hadn't gone as far as doing more than just kissing. There never seemed to be enough time as they still had to figure out a way to stop DeVoe, especially after Ralph had sacrificed himself for the whole team. DeVoe was now back to his original body thanks to Dibny's powers and they still had no idea what his plan might be. That was why they called upon the Council of Wells. They simply ran out of options and this was the one clue Harry had managed to gather from Gideon before effectively frying her and almost his own brain in the process. Caitlin still shuddered at the very thought of it.

Ok, she then thought when looking at the two Wellses who had so far appeared and finding them more irritable and silly than Harry could have ever been. That was a good thing, she decided, because now he would definitely not feel jealous.

Only then the third Wells popped in and her mouth opened widely as she couldn't truly control her reaction. Because ok, his face was creepy and she frowned at that, slightly appalled by all the metal, but then… then her eyes traced down to the strap of skin between his pants and the strange armor he was wearing and… she felt color hitting her cheeks because this man just had the most tantalizing v line she'd ever seen in her entire life and…

" _Snow_ ," Harry's impatient and rather angry voice reached her and she finally shook her head before meeting his eyes.

"Ye… yes?" she asked hoarsely and then he was the one to shake his own head as he sighed heavily.

"Seriously? See, I knew this was gonna happen! I am standing right _here_ and you're gawking at my doppelganger!"

"I'm not… I'm just…" She froze, feeling all the pairs of eyes in the room now focused entirely on her. "Oh, for God's sake! All right! And so what?! I wasn't looking at _him_! It just occurred to me that you are exactly alike when it comes to your physique…" Oh, God, what had she gotten herself into, exactly? She suddenly thought, seeing that he frowned and folded his arms over his chest, waiting to hear more.

"Oh, please do not let me stop you. Please, continue," he encouraged her.

"I can't say this in front of them all," she suddenly lowered her voice, desperately trying not to look at Wells's 2.0. v line and think what was _lower_. The fact was that it wasn't even _that_ doppelganger that she wanted to explore said territory with. She wanted Harry. All of him. And suddenly she discovered it would even be better than she imagined.

"Is this your girlfriend?" one of the Wellses asked. "Do you think we all could maybe find a version of her in our worlds?"

"I got one," Wells 2.0. surprisingly said and all of them looked at him, including Snow and Harry. "What? I dress to impress. She loves when I'm wearing this! You should try it, man," he then spoke directly to Harry. "You clearly see just now what miracles it can do!"

Harry rolled his eyes and then he actually buried his face in his hands, groaning.

"Can we maybe start on the issue that is the most important at the moment?" he eventually asked.

"But what can be more important than banging a gorgeous lady?" the long haired Wells just asked. "And hey!" He turned to Caitlin. "If you're desperate to see more…" His hands reached to his pants and that was when Harry groaned again and quickly spun Snow around.

"Ok, enough!" he growled in his doppelganger's direction. "I'm taking her out of here!" And he pulled her to the corridor.

Once they were alone, she actually burst out laughing to his astonishment.

"Is this really so funny to you?!" Harry sounded appalled.

"Oh, yes! Yes, it most definitely is!" She actually had tears in her eyes because she couldn't stop. So he waited patiently, his arms again folded over his chest. "Harry, seriously, you know me! You know I would never lust over _them_! They are so… so inadequate when it comes to you! You are everything I see, ok? I just can't help being a little frustrated because our relationship doesn't move forward at all."

"Oh, so you want to jump into my bed, is that it?" he asked teasingly, actually pretty amused by now.

"Is that so bad? I mean… I know that right now we have DeVoe on our minds and Ralph is dead and… oh, I just want to be happy for a change, ok? And every time you're near…" She didn't finish because he was suddenly cupping her face, kissing her fiercely and deeply.

" _That_ ," she gasped against his lips when he stopped, their foreheads pressed together as they were still breathing heavily. "I need that. And…" Her hands traced down his stomach and he suddenly froze when he felt her fingers finding that v line she'd seen on his doppelganger. "Oh, yes," she murmured against his lips before she kissed him again. "I want this, too."

He had half a mind to just take her to his room and forget all about his annoying doppelgangers, but he knew he couldn't. The whole team depended on them now, so he did the only thing he was capable of – he chose compromise.

"Why don't you go to my room and I'll be there as fast as I'm finished here?"

"Oh, you got yourself a deal, mister!"

* * *

 **AN:** We'll see in a month how right or how wrong – which is more plausible – I actually am…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Don't hold me accountable for this…

* * *

Harrison could swear that never before in his life he'd felt as though his work was dragging on for so long. Or maybe it was his own fault that he needed to keep pushing and pushing the hour when they were to finish. He did blame it all on his doppelgangers, but deep down inside he knew the real reason and what was worse, they seemed to know it, too. In the end, Lothario Wells actually winked at him, telling him they all needed a good night of sleep – or maybe rather _not_ – when smiling saucily and informing he was late for a date himself. The whole council was to meet the next afternoon after they did some thinking on their own.

Harry wasn't sure whether he was relieved or not when his annoying doppelgangers left him alone in the room, but he figured there was no use in trying to keep on working as his thoughts were quite effectively distracted by a certain beautiful and smart doctor.

On his way to his room he checked his watch, wondering whether she was even still awake. It would be no wonder, truly if once they finally decided they were going to have sex, she would fall asleep while waiting for him. It would truly be the biggest irony of them all…

Harry stopped dead in his tracks once opening the door to his room, his thoughts cut short, his mind turning to jelly as he spotted her.

Caitlin Snow was reclining on his bed in a provoking pose while wearing nothing more than a red lacy lingerie.

Harry's mouth went dry and then he actually started salivating when not being able to help it but rake his eyes all over her body, studying the beautiful flesh, noticing the shade of her nipples that he could see through the lace and the thin, nicely groomed strip of hair ending between her legs. He swallowed. Then he did it again, his hand still on the knob as he stood in the door, staring like a complete idiot.

"Oh my God, Harrison, close the door!" she immediately chastised him, quite pleased with the reaction she'd gotten, but then she realized that just about anyone could be walking down the corridor now and they would most definitely see her.

Finally, waking up from his stupor and already feeling his pants becoming way too tight to fit his growing erection, he flung the door shut.

"I was scared you'd be fast asleep by now," he said then.

"Well, what can I say? My growing desire kept me awake."

 _Growing desire_. It was enough for him to hear to reach to his sweater and take it off, throwing to the floor before making a beeline for the bed, her eyes tracing down his chest in appreciation.

He was on her on the bed in no time, hovering above her, capturing her lips with his own like there was no tomorrow, leaving no room for taking a breath. And she loved every second of it, glad to finally be able to have this man because she'd been dying to. Especially since she'd earlier on seen that tantalizing and absolutely delicious v line on his doppelganger and then traced her fingers along Harry's as she'd slipped them under his sweater. Yes, she was happy the offensive piece of garment was gone. If it were up to her, he would be walking shirtless all the time. Though then Iris might start gawking at him, so maybe it was for the best that he always wore clothes, she decided.

"God, I want you so bad," Harry rasped into her ear, the evidence of it poking her in the stomach now.

"I can see that," she voiced her appreciation when running her hand down his chest, him kissing her neck at the moment, and finally along the line she really wanted to get to the bottom of.

His plan didn't exactly follow hers, though, since he started going lower and lower, which caused her to groan in disappointment when she lost the contact with said line. Only then she moaned in pleasure as he kissed a trail down her chest, for now leaving the lingerie on and then dipping his tongue into her navel, causing her to squirm. He rudely omitted her lower belly and lady parts when staring at her ankle, kissing his way back up. She quickly forgave him for that, too, since it felt so fucking amazing.

Finally, he arrived at her core and placed a soft kiss against it, his hot breath _there_ enough to stir her, not to mention the moment he licked her slit through the lace. She didn't know what it was with men and see through underwear, but it wasn't as though she was complaining. His ministrations only kept on turning her on. The only regret was that he wasn't naked just yet, but she was sure they would soon get there and it would be beyond amazing to finally allow him into her body. And soul. And heart, she thought, but then decided it was already too late. She had done _that_ a long time ago and only one entrance needed to be granted at this moment to make it all complete.

She fell apart pretty fast underneath the touch of his lips, tongue and fingers down there, not even registering him ripping the panties off of her and throwing the destroyed piece of underwear to the floor to join his sweater. She had no complains about that. Buying it was definitely worth it.

She was just coming down from her orgasm when Harry groaned heavily while shifting on the bed, his breath erratic as he was still wearing the uncomfortable pants and whereas she came, he still couldn't wait to be satisfied himself. Though pleasuring her was the highlight of his day all the same as he was happy he could give this to her. She deserved it after waiting for him and not falling asleep in the process. And he would make sure she still wouldn't. This night was for them to be awake and together.

He briefly got off of her in order to rid of his pants and his boxers. When he turned back to her, she was sitting on the bed, wearing only her bra that most definitely needed to go now, he decided, suddenly registering she too busy staring at the lower part of his body – or maybe the more adequate word would be _admiring_ it. Well, good, his pride didn't suffer. Still, he kind of suspected this reaction after seeing her gawking at Wells 2.0. He decided this show was enough for her to forget that idiot for once and for all. Then again, he did have his Caitlin, too, didn't he?

"Lie down," she encouraged him when sitting on her heels and he shot her a surprised look before complying, now finding out what she meant since she straddled him, leaning forward on his chest and kissing him deeply, his erection trapped between their bodies and driving him crazy with the small pressure her flesh accidentally applied.

He cupped her breasts, massaging them, feeling the nipples hard and poking, begging for his touch and for his lips whereas Caitlin squirmed above him, breaking the kiss as she sat up, moaning his name when he kept on teasing the buds. He raised a little just then, taking one of her breasts into his mouth and running his tongue over it, still through the lace before finally reaching behind her and undoing her bra, throwing it to the floor and admiring her naked beauty. She was perfect, there was no arguing about that and he was lucky to have her. He was just about the luckiest guy in the whole multiverse that this beautiful, intelligent, compassionate and patient woman chose him.

And now she was grasping him, running her hands over his length and pumping gently, applying just enough pressure to drive him crazy. And Harry suddenly realized he couldn't have that since he was already on the verge of coming, sweat breaking all over his body while he was doing his best to stop it from happening. He needed to come inside her _after_ she did.

So he grabbed her hips without a second thought, flipping them over so he was the one on top now, her legs spreading open for him as he fitted between them.

"Sorry, Snow, but this would be over too soon," he answered her silent question before capturing her lips with his while cupping one of her beasts, earning himself another whimper.

"Harrison… Harry…" she said quietly, "I can't… I need you… I need you now…"

This was all too much. She was so beautiful and glorious and hot and wet for him and now she was _begging_ him to take her? He couldn't possibly prolong the sweet moment for longer, already lining up and prodding at her entrance, feeling heat washing over him at the contact. And then he pushed further in and couldn't possibly stop until he buried himself deeply inside of her, gone, not even able to remember his own name.

Her own reaction to finally feeling him inside her all the way seemed to be just as out of control as his was and they immediately started moving together, her frantically meeting each and every one of his hard and powerful thrusts, whimpering and moaning as he kept on groaning and calling her name. He had her pinned to the bed, driving into her relentlessly and she loved every second of it, dragging her nails down his back before cupping his buttocks so he could go deeper and take her harder.

Soon, she screamed, him changing the angle of the penetration and hitting the right spot again and again, causing her to lose it completely, letting herself fall over the edge and come so powerfully that nothing mattered than the both of them. She didn't even know where he ended and she began and she didn't care. They were one and they would always be.

On feeling her channel contracting so rapidly around him and hearing her vocal response to the climax, he followed suit, letting go of all the control he was still desperately holding onto, living through what must've been the best orgasm of his life.

For a moment he just lay there in her arms, still buried inside of her but not able to move an inch as he felt so spent, his body turned to liquid. He could only breathe in and out, the task itself suddenly becoming so difficult to achieve and he could tell she felt the same when judging by her reactions.

Eventually though, he managed to feel his legs and arms again and he rolled off of her, surprised by the cold air hitting his skin as it wasn't pressed against her own anymore.

"So," he started just then, "still thinking about Wells 2.0?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Good answer," he voiced his appreciation.

"Oh, _that_ guy!" she suddenly pretended to remember. "Yeah. Hot stuff. You might try this again, you know, just to make sure you're the only man on my mind," she teased him and he cocked his head to meet her eyes.

"Truly, Snow, you'll be the death of me," he pretended to complain and she laughed at that.

"I love you, too," she said before getting back to straddling him.

"And I love you... What are doing?"

"Beginning round two since you so rudely interrupted me before," she informed, kissing his chest again, his skin tasting salty as she made her way to his length.

"Death, indeed," he complained just for show.


End file.
